Cartoonlanders: Giants
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: In this second instalment of my planned Cartoonlanders story series, 22 reprising characters return to the Cartoonlanders dimension, uniting and befriending a whole new set of characters and new powers, while a vengeful enemy returns to try ruling the entire dimension. Inspired by Skylanders: Giants. I DO NOT own any content or characters, just my personal imaginative series idea.


**For my planned second instalment, most of my selected crossover animated movie/TV characters from my first story,including Cartoonlanders: Danny's Adventure, like from Cats Don't Dance, The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, Mulan, Mudpit, Pink Panther & Pals, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Kick Buttowski: Surburban Daredevil, George of the Jungle, Ferngully: The Last Rainforest, T.U.F.F Puppy, Harry and His Bucketful of Dinosaurs, Phineas and Ferb, Spongebob Squarepants, Bonkers, Garfield, Penguins of Madagascar, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Aladdin, and Jimmy Two-Shoes, will be returning for the Giants instalment.**

 **Additionally, 2 replacement crossover characters from The Princess and the Frog and My Babysitter's a Vampire, and 16 new crossover characters, the first half including The Great Mouse Detective, Spongebob Squarepants (again), The Lion King (again), Caillou, Yogi Bear, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (again), The Hunger Games, Top Cat and Mulan (also again), as well as the second half including The Jungle Book, Beauty and the Beast, Spongebob Squarepants (yet again), Phineas and Ferb (again), Once Upon a Time, Yogi Bear (again), The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, will be introduced in the sequel instalment, even though the other half of the 16 are specialized in a group called the Giants, having bigger size and specially in the series' dimension. Eight of the selected characters will be given the Lightcore treatment in the story.**

 **This time in the second story, an evil villain returns to go find a secret machinery that will help ensure his dominance of the dimensional universe, as our old and new friends once again save the world from impending doom.**

 **Again, although the characters don't match the selected elements, they are given inherited dimensional powers additionally to that element.**

 **Elements: Magic (Purple), Earth (Brown), Tech (Orange), Fire (Red), Water (Blue), Air (Light-Blue), Life (Green) and Undead (Grey).**

 **Returning Cast of Story along with Two Replacements (** **Series 2)**

 **Danny**

 **Catchphrase: "All Fired Up!"**

 **Universe: Cats Don't Dance**

 **Appearance: Cat**

 **Element: Magic**

 **Weapons: Agility, Speed and Fire**

 **Upgrade Choices: Dance Burner Danny or Ballroom Blitz Danny**

 **Soul Gem: Danny's Fire Pound**

 **Wow Pow: Fireslam!**

* * *

 **Sebastian**

 **Catchphrase: "Fear the Fish!"**

 **Universe: The Little Mermaid**

 **Appearance: Crab**

 **Element: Water**

 **Weapons: Claws, Harpoon Gun and Water**

 **Upgrade Choices: Harpooner Sebastian or Water Weaver Sebastian**

 **Soul Gem: Anchor Cannon**

 **Wow Pow: Anchor's Away!**

* * *

 **Timon**

 **Catchphrase: "No Gold, No Glory!"**

 **Universe: The Lion King**

 **Appearance: Meerkat**

 **Element: Tech**

 **Weapons: Golden Coin Guns, Pots of Gold and Golden Machine Gun**

 **Upgrade Choices: Golden Frenzy Timon or Golden Money Bags Timon**

 **Soul Gem: Infinite Ammo**

 **Wow Pow: Megablast**

* * *

 **Mushu**

 **Catchphrase: "Born to Burn!"**

 **Universe: Mulan**

 **Appearance: Dragon**

 **Element: Fire**

 **Weapons: Fire Breath and Lava**

 **Upgrade Choices: Magmantor Mushu or Firebreather Mushu**

 **Soul Gem: Mega Magma Balls**

 **Wow Pow: Lava Barf**

 **Variant: LIGHTCORE**

* * *

 **G**

 **Catchphrase: "Silent but Deadly!"**

 **Universe: Mudpit (TV)**

 **Appearance: Human Video Game Character**

 **Element: Life**

 **Weapons: Agility, Drumsticks and Knives**

 **Upgrade Choices: Drumstick and Blade Saint G or Music Gamer Ninja G**

 **Soul Gem: Virtual Regeneration**

 **Wow Pow: Drumstick Knife Blender**

 **Variant: Legendary**

* * *

 **Aardvark**

 **Catchphrase: "It's Feeding Time!"**

 **Universe: Pink Panther & Pals**

 **Appearance: Anteater**

 **Element: Earth**

 **Weapons: Fists, Burrowing, Strength and Ants**

 **Upgrade Choices: Sandhog Aardvark or Brawler Aardvark**

 **Soul Gem: Surface Feeder**

 **Wow Pow: Dive Burrow**

* * *

 **Rainbow Dash**

 **Catchphrase: "Rainbooms of Fury!"**

 **Universe: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

 **Appearance: Pegasus**

 **Element: Air**

 **Weapons: Flying, Rainbows, Lightning Clouds and Sonic Rainbooms**

 **Upgrade Choices: Ultimate Rainbower Rainbow Dash or Tempest Pegasus Rainbow Dash**

 **Soul Gem: Rainbow of Healing**

 **Wow Pow: Cloudbursting**

 **Variant: Polar**

* * *

 **Kick Buttowski**

 **Catchphrase: "Slice and Dice!"**

 **Universe: Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil**

 **Appearance: Human**

 **Element: Undead**

 **Weapons: Sword, Shield, Stunts and Sports**

 **Upgrade Choices: Daredevil Warrior Kick Buttowski or Undead Defender Kick Buttowski**

 **Soul Gem: Cursed Sport Scrambler**

 **Wow Pow: Shield Stunt Skewer**

* * *

 **George of the Jungle**

 **Catchphrase: "Boom Shaka-A-Laka!"**

 **Universe: George of the Jungle**

 **Appearance: Human**

 **Element: Magic**

 **Weapons: Vine Swinging, Strength, Voodoo and Anteater Pals**

 **Upgrade Choices: Channeler George of the Jungle or Conjuror George of the Jungle**

 **Soul Gem: Waterwalker**

 **Wow Pow: Triple Trouble**

 **Variant: Royal**

* * *

 **Spike**

 **Catchphrase: "Ride the Lightning!"**

 **Universe: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

 **Appearance: Human**

 **Element: Water**

 **Weapons: Fire/Lightning Breath, Speed and Water**

 **Upgrade Choices:Tesla Dragon Spike or Water Serpent Spike**

 **Soul Gem: Love for the Sea**

 **Wow Pow: For Equestria!**

* * *

 **Louis**

 **Catchphrase: "Blink and Destroy!"**

 **Universe: The Princess and the Frog**

 **Appearance: Alligator**

 **Element: Tech**

 **Weapons: Laser Shooters, Mechanical Wings, Bladed Sentries and Chomping**

 **Upgrade Choices: Master Blaster Louis or Clockwork Alligator Louis**

 **Soul Gem: Afterburners**

 **Wow Pow: Supreme Bladegear**

 **Variant: LIGHTCORE**

* * *

 **Batty Koda**

 **Catchphrase: "Slash and Burn!"**

 **Universe: Ferngully: The Last Rainforest**

 **Appearance: Bat**

 **Element: Fire**

 **Weapons: Fire, Fiery Sword, Electrical Transmitter and Darkness Flight Attacks**

 **Upgrade Choices: Soul of the Electric Batty Koda or Blademaster Batty Koda**

 **Soul Gem: Nocturnal Scale Armor**

 **Wow Pow: Blue Electricity!**

 **Variant: Legendary**

* * *

 **Dudley Puppy**

 **Catchphrase: "Drop the Hammer!"**

 **Universe: T.U.F.F Puppy**

 **Appearance: Dog**

 **Occupation: T.U.F.F Secret Agent**

 **Element: Life**

 **Weapons: Secret Agent Skills, Smashing and Acorn Balls/Giant Acorn Balls**

 **Upgrade Choices: Smash N' Bash Dudley Puppy or Acorn Nut Cracker Dudley Puppy**

 **Soul Gem: Doggy Paddle Waterlogged**

 **Wow Pow: Auto-Nuts**

* * *

 **Taury**

 **Catchphrase: "Rock and Roll!"**

 **Universe: Harry and His Bucketful of Dinosaurs**

 **Appearance: T-Rex**

 **Element: Earth**

 **Weapons: Rolling, Rocks and Tail Swiping Smashes**

 **Upgrade Choices: Granite Dinosaur Taury or Pulver Dinosaur Taury**

 **Soul Gem: Tyrannosaurus Honor Guard**

 **Wow Pow: Rolling Thunder**

* * *

 **Erica**

 **Catchphrase: "Full Scream Ahead!"**

 **Universe: My Babysitter's a Vampire**

 **Appearance: Vampire Teenager**

 **Element: Air**

 **Weapons: Roaring, Biting, Zoom-Flying and Bats**

 **Upgrade Choices: Night Vampire Erica or Siren Vampire Erica**

 **Soul Gem: Resonant Frequency**

 **Wow Pow: Super Bat!**

* * *

 **Sawyer**

 **Catchphrase: "Volts and Lightning!"**

 **Universe: Cats Don't Dance**

 **Appearance: Cat**

 **Element: Undead**

 **Weapons: Agility, Lights and Black Lightning**

 **Upgrade Choices: Nether Welder Sawyer or Lightdancer Sawyer**

 **Soul Gem: Kitty Ally**

 **Wow Pow: Lightning Rain!**

 **Extras: On Starter Pack**

* * *

 **Phineas Flynn**

 **Catchphrase: "Wreck N'Roll!"**

 **Universe: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Appearance: Human**

 **Element: Magic**

 **Weapons: Spinning, Tools, Inventions**

 **Upgrade Choices: Incredible Inventor Phineas Flynn or Ultimate Spinner Phineas Flynn**

 **Soul Gem: Black Hole Enemy Consumer**

 **Wow Pow: Disco Ball**

* * *

 **Spongebob Squarepants**

 **Catchphrase: "Armed and Dangerous!"**

 **Universe: Spongebob Squarepants**

 **Appearance: Sea Sponge**

 **Element: Water  
**

 **Weapons: Spatula, Net, Bubbles, Seahorse**

 **Upgrade Choices: Underwater Brawler Spongebob Squarepants or Bubble Blower Spongebob Squarepants**

 **Soul Gem: Krusty Krab Seahorse Factor**

 **Wow Pow: Ride Me**

 **Variant: Legendary**

* * *

 **Bonkers D. Bobcat**

 **Catchphrase: "Licensed to Drill!"**

 **Universe: Bonkers**

 **Appearance: Cat**

 **Occupation: Police Officer**

 **Element: Tech**

 **Weapons: Speed, Guns, Lasers**

 **Upgrade Choices: Laser Gun Rocket Bonkers D. Bobcat or Slick Speeder Bonkers D. Bobcat**

 **Soul Gem: Police Officer Armor**

 **Wow Pow: Futurecannon**

* * *

 **Garfield**

 **Catchphrase: "Let the Feeding Flames Begin!"  
**

 **Universe: Garfield**

 **Appearance: Cat**

 **Element: Fire**

 **Weapons: Speed, Lasagna Launcher, Bow and Fiery Arrows**

 **Upgrade Choices: Launcher and Marksman Garfield or Pyromaniac Runner Garfield**

 **Soul Gem: Super Volley Lasagna Fire Arrow Shot**

 **Wow Pow: Feline Speed Demon**

* * *

 **Skipper**

 **Catchphrase: "Locked and Loaded!"**

 **Universe: Penguins of Madagascar**

 **Appearance: Penguin**

 **Element: Life**

 **Weapons: Agility, Grenade Launcher, Plantlife Barbed Wire**

 **Upgrade Choices: Grenade Artillery Penguin Skipper or Barbed Floral Wire Defender Skipper**

 **Soul Gem: MIRV Grenade**

 **Wow Pow: Target Lock**

* * *

 **Roger Rabbit**

 **Catchphrase: "The Beam is Supreme!"**

 **Universe: Who Framed Roger Rabbit**

 **Appearance: Rabbit**

 **Element: Earth**

 **Weapons: Cartoon Gags, Laser Beams, Crystals**

 **Upgrade Choices: Crystaleer Cartoonist Roger Rabbit or Prismancer Roger Rabbit**

 **Soul Gem: Shard Soul Prison**

 **Wow Pow: Pulse Power**

 **Variant: LIGHTCORE**

* * *

 **Genie**

 **Catchphrase: "One Strike and You're Out!"**

 **Universe: Aladdin**

 **Appearance: Genie**

 **Element: Air**

 **Weapons: Lightning, Magic, Lightning Clouds**

 **Upgrade Choices: Magical Lightning Lord Genie or Typhoon Titan Genie**

 **Soul Gem: Zapper Field Deluxe**

 **Wow Pow: Big Magic Lightning Bolt**

* * *

 **Helouise**

 **Catchphrase: "Fear the Dark!"**

 **Universe: Jimmy Two-Shoes**

 **Appearance: Human**

 **Element: Undead**

 **Weapons: Dark Magic, Inventions, Skull and Bone Magic**

 **Upgrade Choices: Shade Inventor Master Helouise or Bone Crafter Helouise**

 **Soul Gem: Skull Shield**

 **Wow Pow: Skull Buddy**

 **Variant: LIGHTCORE**

* * *

 **New Character Cast of Story**

 **Basil & Mr. Eugene H. Krabs**

 **Catchphrase: "The Motion of the Potion!"**

 **Universe: The Great Mouse Detective (Basil) & Spongebob Squarepants (Mr. Krabs)**

 **Appearance: Mouse (Basil) & Crab (Mr. Krabs)**

 **Element: Magic**

 **Weapons: Potions, Berserk Forms, Guns (Basil), Claws (Mr. Krabs)**

 **Upgrade Choices: Best of the Berserk Beasts Basil & Mr. Eugene H. Krabs or Mad Scientist Basil & Mr. Eugene H. Krabs**

 **Soul Gem: Shake It!**

 **Variant: LIGHTCORE, Punch**

* * *

 **Zazu**

 **Catchphrase: "Toucan Hawk and Awe!"**

 **Universe: The Lion King**

 **Appearance: Toucan**

 **Element: Air**

 **Weapons: Air Vacuum Cannon, Flying, Jetpack**

 **Upgrade Choices: Bird Blaster Zazu or Toucan Packetter Zazu**

 **Soul Gem: Toucan-Air Battle Gear**

 **Extras: On Starter Pack**

 **Variant: LIGHTCORE, Legendary**

* * *

 **Sandy Cheeks**

 **Catchphrase: "Stay Cool!"**

 **Universe: Spongebob Squarepants**

 **Appearance: Squirrel**

 **Element: Water**

 **Weapons: Karate, Ice Sword and Shield, Ice Blocks**

 **Upgrade Choices: Ice Karate Lancer Master Sandy Cheeks or Underwater Frozen Fury Sandy Cheeks**

 **Soul Gem: Call the Bullfrog!**

 **Variant: LIGHTCORE, Legendary LIGHTCORE**

* * *

 **Caillou**

 **Catchphrase: "He Shoots, He Spores!"**

 **Universe: Caillou**

 **Appearance: Human**

 **Element: Life**

 **Weapons: Slingshot, Mushroom Barrier, Toy Soldiers and Toy Cars**

 **Upgrade Choices: Barrier Boost Caillou or Paratoy Promotion Caillou**

 **Soul Gem: Self-Slingshot**

 **Variant: LIGHTCORE**

* * *

 **Katniss Everdeen**

 **Catchphrase: "Blinded by the Light!"**

 **Universe: The Hunger Games**

 **Appearance: Human**

 **Element: Earth**

 **Weapons: Bow and Arrows, Agility, Crystals**

 **Upgrade Choices: Super Arrows Katniss Everdeen or Super Survivor Katniss Everdeen**

 **Soul Gem: Crystal Lighthouse**

 **Variant: Jade**

* * *

 **Boo Boo Bear**

 **Catchphrase: "See Bear Burn!"**

 **Universe: Yogi Bear**

 **Appearance: Bear**

 **Element: Fire**

 **Weapons: Fireballs, Speed and Fire**

 **Upgrade Choices: Burning Animal Boo Boo Bear or Pyro Mammal Boo Boo Bear**

 **Soul Gem: Picnic Basket Ditch**

 **Variant: Molten**

* * *

 **Twilight Sparkle**

 **Catchphrase: "The Magical Fix is In!"**

 **Universe: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

 **Appearance: Alicorn**

 **Element: Tech**

 **Weapons: Magic, Spells, Magic Bombs, Flying and Golden Weaponry**

 **Upgrade Choices: Magic Operator Twilight Sparkle or Flying Gearhead Twilight Sparkle**

 **Soul Gem: Magic Bomb Golf**

* * *

 **Top Cat and Khan**

 **Catchphrase: "Fear the Spear!"**

 **Universe: Top Cat (Top Cat) & Mulan (Khan)**

 **Appearance: Cat (Top Cat) & Horse (Khan)**

 **Element: Undead**

 **Weapons: Horse Speed (Khan), Spear, Top Hats (Top Cat), Mini Horses**

 **Upgrade Choices: Sir Lance A Lot Top Cat & Khan or Joust Jockey Top Cat & Khan**

 **Soul Gem: A Real Speed Drag**

 **Variant: Halloween**

* * *

 **Giants Cast of Story**

 **Baloo**

 **Catchphrase: "Be Afraid of the Bark!"**

 **Universe: The Jungle Book**

 **Appearance: Bear**

 **Element: Life**

 **Weapons: Strength, Roar, Lasers, Charge and Giant Shockwaves**

 **Upgrade Choices: Junglefolk Charger Baloo or Lumbering Roaring Laserer Baloo**

 **Soul Gem: Woodpecker Pal**

 **Variant: Gnarly**

 **Extras: On Starter Pack and Special Readers' Pack**

* * *

 **Beast**

 **Catchphrase: "Deal with the Wheel!"**

 **Universe: Beauty and the Beast**

 **Appearance: Beast**

 **Element: Tech**

 **Weapons: Claws, Roar, Rockets, Lasers and Charge**

 **Upgrade Choices: Beastly Rocketeer Beast or I-Beam Charging Supreme Beast**

 **Soul Gem: Claws of Destruction!**

 **Variant: Legendary**

* * *

 **Patrick Star**

 **Catchphrase: "It's Crush Hour!"**

 **Universe: Spongebob Squarepants**

 **Appearance: Starfish**

 **Element: Earth**

 **Weapons: Hammer, Starfish Cartwheel, Ice Cream and Berserk Mode**

 **Upgrade Choices: Rock Grinder Patrick Star or Starfish Ice Cream Master Patrick Star**

 **Soul Gem: Spincyclin' Out!**

 **Variant: Granite**

* * *

 **Perry the Platypus**

 **Catchphrase: "Bring the Sting!"**

 **Universe: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Appearance: Platypus**

 **Occupation: OWCA Secret Agent**

 **Element: Air**

 **Weapons: Agent Skills, Tornadoes, Speed, Laser Guns and Invisibility**

 **Upgrade Choices: Agent Avenger Perry the Platypus or Invisible Stealther Perry the Platypus**

 **Soul Gem: T is for Tail Slapper**

* * *

 **Emma Swan**

 **Catchphrase: "Any Last Wishes?"**

 **Universe: Once Upon a Time**

 **Appearance: Human**

 **Element: Magic**

 **Weapons: Magic, Swords, Invisibility, Magic Orbs and Sneak Attacks**

 **Upgrade Choices: Swords of Might Emma Swan or Ancient Fairytale Magic Emma Swan**

 **Soul Gem: Dazzling Enchantment**

 **Variant: Scarlet**

* * *

 **Yogi Bear**

 **Catchphrase: "Hey! I'm On Fire!"**

 **Universe: Yogi Bear**

 **Appearance: Bear**

 **Element: Fire**

 **Weapons: Agility, Fire, Blazing Motorcycle and Spark Rain**

 **Upgrade Choices: The Burninator Yogi Bear or Spark Baron Yogi Bear**

 **Soul Gem: Hot Rod**

* * *

 **Quasimodo**

 **Catchphrase: "Hail to the Hunchback!"**

 **Universe: The Hunchback of Notre Dame**

 **Appearance: Human**

 **Element: Water**

 **Weapons: Anchor, Strength, Punching/Kicking and Charge**

 **Upgrade Choices: Anchor's A-Yay Quasimodo or Up Close and Personal Quasimodo**

 **Soul Gem: Hunchcharge**

* * *

 **Randy Cunningham**

 **Catchphrase: "I've Got My Eyes on You!"**

 **Universe: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja**

 **Appearance: Ninja Human**

 **Element: Undead**

 **Weapons: Punching/Kicking, Ninja Skills, Shadow Clone and Shruikens**

 **Upgrade Choices: Ninja Brawler Randy Cunningham or Shadow For a Shadow Randy Cunningham**

 **Soul Gem: You'll Shoot Your Shruikens Out!**

* * *

 **Elements for Cast (Re - Replacement)**

 **Magic: Danny, George, Phineas, Basil w/h Mr. Krabs and Emma Swan**

 **Earth: Aardvark, Roger Rabbit, Taury, Katniss Everdeen and Patrick Star**

 **Tech: Timon, Louis (Re), Bonkers D. Bobcat, Twilight Sparkle and Beast**

 **Fire: Mushu, Batty Koda, Garfield, Boo Boo Bear and Yogi Bear**

 **Water: Sebastian, Spongebob Squarepants, Spike, Sandy Cheeks and Quasimodo**

 **Air: Rainbow Dash, Erica (Re), Genie, Zazu and Perry the Platypus**

 **Life: G, Dudley Puppy, Skipper, Caillou and Baloo**

 **Undead: Kick Buttowski, Sawyer, Helouise, Top Cat w/h Khan and Randy Cunningham**

 **SPECIAL - New: Basil w/h Mr. Krabs, Katniss Everdeen, Twilight Sparkle, Boo Boo Bear, Sandy Cheeks, Zazu, Caillou and Top Cat w/h Khan**

 **SPECIAL - LIGHTCORE: Basil w/h Mr. Krabs, Roger Rabbit, Louis, Mushu, Sandy Cheeks, Zazu, Caillou and Helouise**

 **SPECIAL - Giants: Baloo, Beast, Patrick Star, Perry the Platypus, Emma Swan, Yogi Bear, Quasimodo and Randy Cunningham**


End file.
